1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image signal supply apparatus, an image display apparatus connected to the image signal supply apparatus, and a control method of image signal supply apparatus.
2. Related Art
In presentations, generally, a document camera is connected to a projector and an image imaged by the document camera is projected by the projector. As such an image display system, a configuration has been suggested in which the color tones or brightness of an image projected by the projector is controlled by the document camera (JP-A-2003-101818).
However, in the related art, user operability is not excellent for the following reasons. In general, a projector includes plural input interfaces and an image from a document camera cannot be immediately displayed when the document camera is connected to the projector which is being connected to an input device other than the document camera to display an image. Accordingly, the user needs to switch an input source to the document camera by using a projector remote controller or operating a panel switch disposed in the projector; however, at this time, the user has to move to the place of the projector or the place in which the projector remote controller is located. Accordingly, the operability is not good.